Red-Yoongi
by wulancho95
Summary: Min Yoongi menyukai merah, merah, merah dan Jimin. [BTS. MinYoon. Yaoi. Oneshot]


-Seoul, 3 Februari 2016-

' _Rabu, (3/3) dini hari waktu setempat, telah ditemukan satu jenazah yang berada disebuah apartemen di distrik Seodaemun. Kondisi jenazah tersebut cukup mengenaskan karena banyaknya luka tusukan di tubuh korban. Menurut kepolisian, pembunuhan ini dilakukan oleh tersangka yang memiliki kelainan jiwa._ '

Masih pukul dua dini hari ketika suara sirine mobil polisi dan ambulans yang memekakkan telinga bersahutan memecah hening malam. Roda-roda menapak aspal melaju kencang untuk cepat sampai di tempat kejadian perkara.

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti sejak kapan salah satu apartemen cukup mewah itu kini dikerumuni oleh warga. Sayup-sayup pembicaraan antar ibu-ibu penggosip yang bahkan rela menukar jam tidur untuk sebuah informasi terdengar berisik. Garis kuning bertulis ' _police line do not cross_ ' terpasang melintang memaksa siapapun dengan kadar keingintahuan tinggi harus menjauh.

Tak lama kemudian, dua orang petugas polisi keluar dari salah satu kamar apartemen yang berada di lantai sebelas. Dengan seseorang lagi berada diantaranya. Wajahnya tak terlihat dikarenakan kepala itu terus menunduk dengan tudung _hoodie_ yang menutupi. Langkahnya terseret-seret karena paksaan dari aparatur yang mencengkeram lengan erat.

Tuduhan-tuduhan mulai terlontar seiring banyaknya langkah. Tatapan mencemooh, menghujat dan menghakimi dari berbagai pasang mata dan cibiran dari mulut-mulut itu membuatnya muak.

Ini hidupnya dan punya hak sebrengsek apa mereka untuk menilainya?

Seringai tipis terukir dibibir. Dia tak peduli dengan semua orang itu. Dia hanya peduli dengan kekasihnya.

Yang sekarang tengah terbujur kaku di dalam plastik jenazah.

* * *

Title : Red-Yoongi

Cast :

Park Jimin, Min Yoongi

Warning : Yaoi! Typo's, OOC, failed!gore, lime? idk

Rated : M

Type : Oneshot

Disclaimer : All cast are belong to God, family and agency but this story line belong to me and the main idea belong to **glowrie**

Summary : Min Yoongi menyukai merah, merah, merah dan Park Jimin.

* * *

[perhatikan tanggal dan tahunnya baik-baik]

-Seoul, 6 September 2015-

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan _hoodie_ berwana merah dan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam terlihat nyaman duduk disebuah kursi di taman. _Earphone_ yang menyumpal telinga membuatnya tak tergangu dengan beberapa pekikan anak-anak kecil di sekitar taman.

Matanya separuh menutup karena panjangnya poni. Namun tatapan intens itu masih tertuju pada satu objek didepan sana.

Seorang pemuda lagi dengan surai hitam terlihat sedang bermain dengan beberapa anak kecil. Tawa-tawa lepas mengudara bagaikan melodi paling menyejukkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarkan. Dan pemuda yang masih setia duduk dibangku itu menyukai bagaimana mata itu menyipit karena tawa.

Segerombolan anak-anak yang bermain dengan pemuda bersurai hitam itu berangsur pergi saat mereka satu persatu mendapat permen. Sorakan terimakasih _oppa_ atau terimakasih _hyung_ membahana dibalas dengan tawa dan lambaian sampai jumpa.

Dia berdiri, menepuk celana dibagian lututnya yang kotor terkena pasir. Dan untuk sepersekian detik, tatapan itu bertemu pada satu garis lurus. Dia masih sama seperti itu. Sejak dulu.

Hanya beberapa milisekon karena setelahnya pemuda bersurai hitam itu melangkah pergi dan tak mengindahkan sorotan mata yang masih setia mengawasi.

Sebuah buku bersampul merah dikeluarkan dari saku _hoodie_. Pemuda pirang bernama Min Yoongi itu membalik lembar perlembar untuk menemukan halaman kosong yang akan diisi.

 _Minggu, 6 September 2015_

 _Park Jimin memakai_ converse _berwarna merah._

* * *

-Seoul, 5 Mei 2013-

Min Yoongi masih berumur delapan belas kala itu. Menggunakan seragam dan duduk dibangku kelas dua sekolah menengah ke atas seperti teman-temannya. Terlihat biasa saja karena nilai akademiknya yang tidak terlalu bagus atau terlalu jelek. Visualisasinya tak buruk, mungkin teman perempuan di kelasnya akan menggolongkan Yoongi di angka delapan dari sepuluh ranking yang bisa mereka berikan.

Dia normal– _kurang lebih terlihat normal_.

"Taehyung!"

Suara itu memekik keras diantara bisingnya kelas saat istirahat. Seorang anak bertubuh pendek–tidak, itu mungkin sama sepertinya, melongok dari pintu kelas sambil melambai kearah seseorang yang dipanggil Taehyung. Yoongi tahu anak itu bernama Park Jimin, dan ia selalu saja akan datang ke kelasnya untuk memanggil sahabatnya dan mereka akan ke kantin bersama.

"Oh, kau masih hidup Jim?" Taehyung memasang muka seperti orang yang menderita wasir ketika Jimin mendekat padanya kemudian memiting lehernya.

"Brengsek sialan!"

Yoongi memandang dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca ketika dua teman tak terpisahkan itu saling mengejek dan menyepak kepala masing-masing. Terlihat menyakitkan dan tapi mereka akan selalu berakhir dengan tangan yang merangkul. Dan Yoongi selalu tahu, Jimin akan membalas tatapannya sepersekian detik sebelum keluar kelas diiringi dengan tawa.

Sebuah buku bersampul merah yang terbuka lebar diatas meja ditutup untuk kemudian dimasukkan kedalam tas.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, Min Yoongi hanyalah bocah normal yang hanya terlalu pendiam dan dingin karena semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolahnya yang baru, hanya beberapa kali saja dia berbicara. Kakak tingkat yang menangani ospek untuk anak baru bahkan menyerah membuat Yoongi melakukan perkenalan didepan kelas.

Mereka yang pernah satu sekolah di sekolah menengah pertama atau sekolah dasar dengan Yoongi akan mengatakan bahwa Yoongi memang seperti itu. Datar, dingin dan tertutup.

Satu-satunya hal yang mereka akan ketahui dari seorang Min Yoongi adalah dia sangat menyukai warna merah.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tak tahu itu.

* * *

-Daegu, 22 Juni 2003-

Pelajaran kesenian pak Kim adalah yang paling ditunggu setiap orang di kelas Yoongi. Siswa-siswa itu akan sangat antusias ketika pak Kim datang dan membuat mereka mengekspresikan apapun yang mereka mau. Jadi, ketika pak Kim menyuruh mereka untuk menggambar sesuka mereka untuk orang tua diatas buku bergambar A3, mereka hanya akan menganggukan kepala antusias dengan mata berbinar.

Dengan telaten pak Kim akan mengunjungi satu persatu meja untuk mengecek bagaimana hasil kerja muridnya. Sesekali bertanya tentang apa gambar itu.

"Oh hei Jungkook-ah, gambarmu bagus,"

Jungkook, yang memiliki gigi kelinci itu menunjukkan raut puas ketika pak Kim memuji gambarnya. Dia bercerita bahwa dia tengah menggambarkan kedua orang tuanya sebagai _superhero_ yang akan menyelamatkan semua manusia saat para monster turun dari langit.

"…Ayahku akan memukul mereka dengan sekali pukulan dan _bang!_ mereka tidak akan kembali lagi ke bumi." celotehnya dengan wajah serius dan tinju mengepal keatas, menirukan tokoh pahlawan kartun di hari minggu yang wajib ia tonton.

Pak Kim tertawa dan menepuk kepalanya pelan. Berpindah ke bangku yang lain dan mengamati dengan wajah tenang. Dan ia terkejut saat mencapai bangku Min Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ah, kau menggambar apa?" tanya Pak Kim dengan kening yang mengerut tanda bahwa guru itu benar-benar tak mengerti dengan gambar salah satu siswanya.

Yoongi berjengit pelan ketika pak Kim tiba-tiba bertanya padanya. Tangannya yang memegang krayon berwarna merah berhenti bergerak. "Ini anjingku… namanya Holly,"

Untuk ukuran anak kelas satu sekolah dasar, Yoongi adalah bocah tanpa ekspresi yang sangat jauh dari kata hiperaktif. Saat teman-temannya memanfaatkan waktu istirahat dengan bermain sepak bola bersama di lapangan, Yoongi hanya akan menyendiri di dalam kelas dan menunggu waktu untuk bel masuk kembali berbunyi.

Pak Kim berpikir sejenak. Menerka-nerka mungkin Yoongi hanya terlalu menyayangi peliharaannya sehingga tidak seperti anak lain yang menggambar orang tuanya.

"Anjingmu…berwarna merah?" tanya pak Kim sekali lagi.

Yoongi menggeleng, "Tidak, Holly berwarna cokelat."

Sang _seonsaengnim_ semakin tak mengerti dengan pemikiran siswanya ini. Jika anjingnya memang berwarna cokelat, lalu kenapa Yoongi menggambarnya dengan krayon berwarna merah?

"Lalu kenapa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja lebih kepada diri sendiri. Sama sekali tak ditujukan untuk muridnya.

Dan tetapi Yoongi mendengarnya, "Aku melihatnya tertabrak mobil pagi ini dan tubuh anjingku itu berlumuran darah. Itu merah dan aku…menyukainya."

Kemudian semua teman sekelas Yoongi menatap aneh pada gambar anjing berlumuran darah itu yang berakhir di tempat sampah.

* * *

-Seoul, 16 Juli 2012-

Yoongi membenci ini.

Kepindahannya ke Seoul karena Ayahnya yang dipindah tugaskan tempat kerja mengharuskan dia dan ibunya juga ikut serta. Bahkan sekalipun mereka tak pernah peduli dengan keadaan sang anak karena saling sibuk dengan pekerjaan, yang sebenarnya keikutsertaanya untuk pindah sama sekali tak berefek apapun– _Yoongi benar-benar membenci ini._

Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa ia disekolahkan di sekolah menengah atas yang cukup populer di Seoul. Itu tak merubah keadaan.

Dia akan tetap sendirian.

Ini adalah hari pertama bagi Yoongi untuk masuk ke sekolah barunya. Lupakan tentang mencari teman baru, Yoongi tak butuh itu. Dia hanya akan mencari kelasnya yang didaftar pengumuman dia berada di kelas 1-2.

Jari-jarinya mencengkeram tas erat ketika melewati lorong yang penuh dengan anak-anak baru atau beberapa kakak tingkat yang tengah berbincang-bincang tentang nama dan kelas. Beberapa lagi saling memamerkan materi yang dimilik orang tua mereka. Tipe anak perkotaan yang tidak Yoongi sukai.

Yoongi sudah akan memasuki kelas ketika seorang anak dengan tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kelasnya dan jika mereka tidak segera berhenti maka tabrakan tidak akan terelakkan. Kekagetan jelas muncul pada anak itu. Sedangkan Yoongi masih berwajah datar dan mengamati anak didepannya.

"Uh maaf, aku tak sengaja," gumam anak itu sangat pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuk canggung.

Mata Yoongi masih menatap intens anak yang memakai _hoodie_ merah didepannya. Tinggi tubuh mereka benar-benar sepantaran tapi bocah didepannya ini lebih berisi dan kulitnya tak sepucat Yoongi. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari mata itu. Mungkin suatu kehangatan yang menyebarkan aura positif bagi siapapun yang menatapnya.

"Tak masa–"

"Oh hai kawan,"

Yoongi baru saja akan menanggapi perkataan anak itu sebelum satu anak lain datang dan merangkul si bocah ber _hoodie_ merah.

"Oh Tae, aku mencarimu."

"Sudah kuduga, Park Jimin memang tak bisa hidup tanpa Kim Taehyung."

Kemudian mereka melangkahkan kaki menjauhi kelas. Bercanda tentang lelucon yang bahkan di umur mereka yang tujuh belas itu terdengar menjijikkan. Mengabaikan satu eksistensi yang masih terdiam didepan pintu.

"Merah dan dia indah."

* * *

-Seoul, 3 Februari 2014-

"Tatapannya hari ini lebih lama." ujar Jimin sambil mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya dengan sedotan. Matanya menerawang jauh dan terlihat kosong. Didalam otaknya dia masih saja merekam ulang bagaimana Min Yoongi itu selalu menatapnya setiap hari.

Taehyung menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan mengambil _jjajangmyeon_ dari mangkuk. Mengamati ekspresi sahabatnya sebentar untuk kemudian melanjutkan makannya dengan tergesa-gesa dan menenggak _cola_ nya bar-bar.

" _Man_ , kau ini bajingan busuk yang digilai dan dicintai seorang Min Yoongi," Taehyung mengumpat sambil terbahak ketika memikirkan sahabat sehidup sematinya benar-benar mempunyai pengagum rahasia yang mungkin bukan rahasia lagi hingga tiga tahun lamanya.

Jimin mengerutkan kening, tanda tak mengerti kenapa dia menangkap makna lain dari kalimat Taehyung. Seolah, _'Jimin-ah, kau harusnya bangga dengan fakta itu'_.

"Memang apa bagusnya digilai dan dicintai oleh anak dingin, pendiam, tertutup dan mereka bilang, _Ya Tuhan aku tak percaya ini_ , tapi mereka bilang dia sedikit aneh dengan warna merah atau apapunlah itu kesukannya." Jimin mendengar semua rumor itu, tentang gambar anjing berwarna merah atau bahkan rumor versi terbaru mengatakan Min Yoongi memiliki jiwa psikopat karena sebenarnya anjing itu tidak ditabrak mobil, melainkan dicabik-cabik olehnya sendiri.

Taehyung menggoyangkan telunjuknya repetitif diatas meja, "Bukan itu _dude_. Ini mungkin tidak masuk akal tapi, tapi mereka akan selalu bilang orang yang pendiam itu menghanyutkan."

"Lalu?" Jimin tahu dia bersahabat dengan mahkluk idiot, tapi Taehyung bersikap semakin jauh setiap harinya.

"Kau tak ingin dihanyutkan Min Yoongi sampai ke ujung neraka? Atau dihanyutkan disungai-sungai surgawi dan berakhir terbang ke langit tujuh?"

Jimin melempari Taehyung dengan apapun yang bisa ia temukan diatas meja kantin, kecuali gelas dan mangkuk. "Bajingan seperti biasa, Kim Taehyung."

Dan Taehyung masih terbahak-bahak sambil menghindar dari tangan Jimin yang sekarang memegang tiga sendok dan dua garpu.

"Dan uh-oh, dia menyukai warna merah, 'kan? Mungkin saja celana dalamnya begitu. Itu seksi."

* * *

-Seoul, 27 Desember 2015-

Jimin mengambil jurusan seni di perguruan tinggi yang telah ia lewati selama satu semester ini. Terpisahkan oleh beberapa gedung dengan fakultas Kim Taehyung yang adalah mahasiswa jurusan sastara. Di awal, Jimin benar-benar terkejut ketika Taehyung mengatakan dia akan mengambil jurusan sedikit membosankan itu karena ia bilang ia menyukainya.

Omong kosong.

Sahabat mana yang tidak tahu akan perubahan sahabatnya sendiri? Dan Jimin tahu bahwa sahabat idiotnya itu tengah di mabuk cinta oleh seseorang yang juga adalah mahasiswa sastra. Mungkin mereka saling mengenal saat ujian masuk perguruan tinggi dan Taehyung itu mengalami hal paling _cheesy_ seperti anak muda kebanyakan. Cinta pandangan pertama–cih Jimin langsung merinding membayangkannya.

Bicara soal cinta, Jimin yakin seratus tujuh puluh koma sekian persen bahwa pemuda dengan jaket hitam–ia bersyukur tak melihat merah lagi, yang duduk diseberang sana (Yoongi adalah mahasiswa Tekhnik di perguruan tingginya–sial pasti dia mengikuti Jimin) itu mencintainya. Itu benar-benar bukan cinta.

Itu obsesi.

Dan Jimin menolak hingga mati dijadikan objek sebuah ketertarikan tidak wajar dari seseorang. Itu menakutkan, sungguh.

Hampir empat tahun, sepasang mata itu setia mengamatinya dan ia selalu tahu itu. Tapi Jimin dengan semua harga dirinya menolak untuk peduli. Ia seharusnya tak peduli dengan Min Yoongi yang sekarang mewarnai rambutnya menjadi pirang hingga membuat dirinya terlihat semakin pucat. Atau Min Yoongi yang sekarang pergi ke kantin universitas dan namun masih terlihat sendiri. Atau juga Min Yoongi yang entah kenapa saat Jimin tak ingin memikirkannya berakhir dengan saling menatap meskipun Jimin tahu itu bukan yang pertama kali Jimin membalas mata itu.

Entah sejak kapan, ketidakpedulian Jimin berangsur-angsur pergi. Ditatap seperti itu setiap hari oleh seseorang akan membuatmu balik memikirkanyya, Jimin bersumpah.

Dan karenanya, Jimin akan memutuskan untuk membuat Yoongi tak hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan. Mungkin predikat teman akan diterima Yoongi dengan senang hati.

"Oh hai Min Yoongi," Jimin menyapanya. Setelah empat tahun dan Jimin menyapanya.

Yoongi masih tak merubah rautnya yang datar, "Ya?"

Sialan. Jimin mengumpati orang didepannya dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa setenang itu sedangkan Jimin sebegininya gugup? Sebenarnya yang menjadi pengagum dan yang dikagumi itu siapa?

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berteman." ungkap Jimin kemudian tanpa basa-basi. Toh Jimin yakin, Min Yoongi adalah tipe _to the point_ yang akan cepat menagkap maksud Jimin. Ini sama sekali tidak membutuhkan basa-basi seperti ' _sejak kapan kau mengagumiku_ ' atau ' _apa kau bahkan tahu jika aku mengetahui namanmu_ '.

Min Yoongi menelengkan kepala.

 _Woop_! Kejutan karena Jimin yang memang belum pernah melihat wajah Yoongi dari jarak sedekat ini benar-benar kagum dengan keindahannya. Wajahnya, itu sangat manis, atau imut atau entahlah.

Jimin yakin sekali Min Yoongi yang merupakan pengagumnya ini tak akan menolak ajakannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak butuh jadi temanmu–" Jimin menganga.

"–aku ingin menjadi pacarmu."

* * *

-Seoul, 7 Januari 2016-

Park Jimin yang sekarang adalah kekasih Min Yoongi.

Demi Tuhan, Kim Taehyung sampai harus muntah-muntah karena tawa yang tidak berhenti ketika Jimin menceritakannya. Mengucapkan serapahan tak terhitung hingga Jimin harus berusaha ekstra keras mengusir Taehyung dari apartemennya atau Jimin akan mati karena cemoohan sahabatnya.

Bahkan Kim Taehyung, si bangsat itu, bertanya apakah Jimin benar-benar membuktikan warna celana dalam Yoongi.

Kurang aja memang.

Dan disinilah Jimin sekarang. Di apartemen milik kekasihnya. Dengan alasan sekedar 'main' atau berkunjung atau apapun itu. Karena yeah, sejak Jimin mengiyakan permintaan Yoongi waktu itu, Jimin belum pernah main ke apartemen kekasihnya.

Jimin sebenarnya tidak paham dengan konsep pacaran yang Yoongi pegang. Mereka bilang, bahkan teman sekampus Jimin bilang mereka memang pacaran. Tapi Yoongi adalah Yoongi yang sangat suka atau terlalu suka hanya untuk sekedar memandangi Jimin dari kejauhan. Jimin pikir, hubungan mereka tidak sehat atau memang Min Yoongilah yang sebenarnya sakit disini.

Jadi untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang dari awal memang terlihat salah dari sisi Yoongi, Jimin akan membuat pengagumnya itu tahu konsep pacaran yang benar itu seperti apa.

Apartemen Yoongi terlihat suram dan beberapa bagian berwarna merah. Tipikal Min Yoongi yang tertutup tapi masih menyukai warna mencolok itu. Jimin berpikir mungkin lain kali bisa mengajak kekasihnya untuk mengecat ulang bersama, hei itu terdengar hangat dan menyenangkan.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri setiap ruangan. Mencoba menemukan Yoongi yang meninggalkannya terlalu lama hanya untuk membuat minuman. Dan sebuah pintu kayu yang terlihat normal memunculkan sisi keingintahuan Jimin.

Itu adalah kamar Min Yoongi.

Hal yang Jimin lihat dari pertama melihat kamar itu adalah dindingnya yang sepenuhnya berwarna merah. Dari sudut ke sudut. Bahkan spreinya. _Fuck_! Taehyung benar tentang merah yang seksi.

Kemudian Jimin melangkahkan kakinya semakin dalam. Menemukan salah satu sisi dinding yang kali ini membuatnya benar-benar terkejut. Jimin tidak ingat kapan ia memakai semua barang berwarna merah itu hingga Yoongi mengabadikan semuanya di dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Yoongi sedikit tercekat ketika melontarkan pertanyaan tidak cukup penting saat ia bahkan melihat sendiri apa yang sedang Jimin lakukan.

Jimin sepenuhnya membatu, "Kau– kenapa?"

Dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya hingga berjarak kurang lebih setengah meter dari Jimin. Masih dengan raut datar dan minim ekspresi.

"Karena aku menyukaimu,"

Tentu saja, jawaban Yoongi bukanlah yang Jimin inginkan, tentu saja. Jimin cukup waras untuk bisa mengerti rasa suka dari seseorang dengan cara yang tidak seperti ini. Dari awal memang Yoongi yang sakit. Mereka benar tentang semuanya. Yoongi tidak cukup sehat untuk bisa berhubungan dengannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar menyukai warna rambutmu yang sekarang," ucap Yoongi begitu pelan. Jimin tanpa sadar mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah mengganti warna hitam rambutnya dengan merah menyala. Terlihat norak, tapi Jimin tak peduli, awalnya.

Jarak mereka semakin menipis, bahkan deru napas masing-masing membuat Jimin yang baru saja mendapat terapi _shock_ tidak dapat mencerna keadaan saat Yoongi menubrukkan bibir keduanya.

Jimin ingin berhenti, menolak segala afeksi dari pemuda dihadapannya yang sekarang telah menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Dia adalah dominan disini dan kenapa dia malah diperlakukan sebegini submisif?

Serangan balik dari Jimin membuat Yoongi terdorong hingga mereka berdua jatuh ditempat tidur yang mengundang hasrat itu. Peduli setan dengan Yoongi dan ketidakwarasannya, Jimin yang akan mengembalikan akal sehat Yoongi dengan bercinta.

Dan rasa penasaran Kim Taehyung tentang warna celana dalam Min Yoongi.

Bibir Jimin masih melumati bibir pemuda dibawahnya. Sebuah jambakan di kepalanya membuat Jimin lebih antusias karena _wow_ Taehyung benar tentang mereka yang diam adalah mereka yang menghanyutkan.

Jimin melepaskan kontak bibirnya untuk kemudian beralih ke leher Yoongi. Memberikan hisapan dan gigitan berkali-kali yang hanya akan direspon dengan gemeratakan gigi dari pemuda yang ditindih. Jimin ingin mendengar sebuah desahan, tapi tidak, dia tidak mendapatkannya.

Dan lalu Yoongi membalik keadaan, membuat Jimin berada dibawahnya dengan Yoongi yang duduk diperutnya sekarang. Oh Jimin paham sekarang. Yoongi adalah tipe _uke_ agresif yang akan memuaskan dominannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Yoongi ketika bibirnya membungkam bibir Jimin lagi. Mata Jimin yang otomatis terpejam membuatnya tak dapat melihat pisau lipat yang tengah Yoongi ambil dari saku celananya.

Satu tusukan dan Jimin merasa nyeri luar biasa pada perutnya hingga rasanya kebas. Kemudian satu tusukan lagi di dadanya dan napas Jimin terputus saat itu juga.

Yoongi menarik ujung bibir, "Aku menyukaimu, dan lebih menyukaimu jika kau berwarna merah."

Beberapa tusukan dari pisau lipat tajam itu menggores keseluruhan tubuh Jimin. Kaos putih yang Jimin kenakan telah kuyup oleh darahnya sendiri. Dan Yoongi menyukai ini. Dia telah lama memimipikan Jimin yang berada di kamarnya ini dengan tubuh yang benar-benar merah.

"Aku menyukaimu, Park Jimin."

* * *

.

.

.

FIN

a/n : semua hujatan mohon dilayangkan pada yang bersangkutan dan kak **glowrie** adalah penanggung jawabnya,

sekian.

Kritik dan saran, kami masih menerima,

wulancho95


End file.
